kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Tips (8-Bit Farm)
Cheap workforce. One of the items you can buy at the farmersmarket is the ability to recruit staff with better stats. While this may seem like a good idea, this is actually more expensive than you might realize at first. Why? Well, not only do you have to pay a significant amount to get a *chance* to choose better staff when recruiting, the staff with the better stats are also ALOT more expensive than F ranked staff. In my own playthrough I experienced this. I had staffmembers recruited with F ranked (lowest) stats which cost roughly 400 gold in salary. After a decent amount of playtime (single playthrough) and alot of training items, these staff members still have the same salary while having stats that surpass an average of 125. This while those same staff members had undergone levelup training and are now ranked S. Thus for an "elite" workforce my monthly overhead costs is next to nothing. New higher ranking staff is alot more expensive when it comes to hiring cost and salary. Other players have reported that because they hired B+ rank staff, they pay well over 200K in salary costs which seriously hampers their nett profit. The trade off on the other hand is you do not have to spend so many training items (which cost farming cards/points), which means you can buy more shops/decorations etc. Therefor it's up to each player to decide how to go about it. - Zuuhl Easily winning appeal/view contests Alot of players try to make elaborate collages of expensive unlocked items and facilities in order to try to create a high appeal area. While this may seem like a good tactic, it tends to be difficult as you need to archieve lots of different combos in order to win the contests that are tied to it. An easy way to win appeal/view/facility contests is by placing lots of benches, trees and drinking fountains together. Which way you are able to collect alot of view/appeal bonusses (sunny combo, park combo, etc.) and all those facilities take up only one tile. With this tactic I have managed to clear all appeal/view/facility contests (up to and including the semis and the finals) in a single playthrough with a minimal investment. As for trees, simply use the trees and shrubs that you unlock when purchasing more land. The bench and the drinking fountain are also dirt cheap. After winning the contests, you may ofcourse opt to create a less boring and simple setup. I would recommend keeping the easy setup though as it also tends to nett alot of ongoing satisfaction points from your customers. - Zuuhl Stay away from gates and event areas! Flower and animal gates as well as event areas might pretty up your farm and give nice combo bonusses. However, my advice is to stay away from them. The bonusses they provide (apart from looking pretty) definately do not outweigh the sizable chunk of farm they eat up. A gate is 3x3 and an event area is 4x3. Both items give either a single (double, depending on items nearby) appeal bonus and while this seems nice let's do the math here... Gateways: 3x3 = 9 tiles, 2 of them are roads. This means that it takes 7 tiles to give you a single bonus. Place only the road and add a tree, bench and/or fountain and you get a higher bonus with 4 or 5 tiles to spare. This could be used to place another shop for instance. Event areas: 4x3 = 12 tiles, 4 of them are roads. Of those 4 tiles of roads, 2 of them are useless as there is no real benefit to have double roads. This means that 10 items are "wasted space". While the event gives a nice bonus to everything in the near area, this is only one season each year which means 75% of the time it's just sitting there looking pretty. Also consider what 10 tiles could hold produce or facility wise, enough to offset any bonus the event area might give you and then all year long! The above is a personal preference and based on efficiency. It's up to each player weither they want to place a pretty looking gate or event area. However, whatever you do, keep them away from contest areas as their size severely deminishes your winning chance by the lack of bonusses to view, nature and appeal they provide. - Zuuhl Bigger is not nescessarily better... Related to the above, bigger does not always mean better. This doesn't just apply to event areas and gates, but also to facilities and roads. Single width tile roads do the trick just as well as two tile wide roads and a 1x1 tile facility is often just as effective as a 2x2 facility. With small facilities you can place more of them. More facilities is more room/options for combo's. - Zuuhl Helpful Tip I'm on my way to second playthrough of 8-bit farm. Wonder if anyone make tips and guide here and now but it takes a little while I guess. It's still rough but I think I share my experience here. First of all, after finishing the tutorial you would get help from the assistant now and then so she would be helpful. My tips, from the beginning of the game put a combination of spring/summer/fall/winter of the same categories (such as: flower, vegetables, fruit, livestock) because latter in the game it would be costly to move around your field because you also need to invest on your land and facilities availability. . Make a big path, like 2 or 3 path because later on you would be really need to put things between one field to another so you could just demolish the road rather than move things. Keep upgrading your staff with item and accessories+lunchbox, it is very vital because staff stats really make a difference when you replant your flower/field/livestock. Try to find staff with high zeal. Once you got the staff put their houses near the area they're best with (florist in flower area, farmer in vegetables/fruit area, rancher in livestock area) put the odd jobs between two areas because they're good with anything but not the best ones. For the contest and festival you wouldn't need to really work up, you will win once you're having big enough farm so I suggest just enjoy making your farm first, but it won't hurt to apply because it's free. Sadly, just 1st winner get the money and sometimes new customer but I think it's not really important here. Because even you have 1 type of customer you won't be short on money often. I could put my combinations of facilities here but maybe later on. Good luck everyone. Sharing is caring. (Madame Red) End Game Layout Spoiler 8-Bit Farm Layout Spreadsheet I'm sharing my layout that: * unlocks all products* and bonuses in shops with minimal repeated crops (excluding lottery shop) * allow straight paths for guests * is easy to comprehend and construct (group vegetables/fruits together when possible, etc) * maximizes income and visitors by utilizing Routes** * is generally aesthetically acceptable and allows flexibility to modify and personalize In turn, I welcome/challenge anyone to help me improve upon this layout or make suggestions. Sorry if it looks a bit messy, I couldn't think of another way to show the combo range for each shop. Or how to write notes without messing up the height and width of the tiles. I also explain some basic stats, contests and combo mechanics that took me a bit to figure out. I also offer original layouts to "power-level" staff stats and boost crop stats for contests. * See comments in spreadsheet under "Product Unlock" ** "Routes" as defined in spreadsheet (for lack of term for it) - S